Summer
by ZackPuppy
Summary: Why does Izaya like summer? Fewer items of clothing. Not on himself though, rather someone else. IzayaxFem!Masaomi. One-shot.


Probably the only thing that Izaya liked about the summer was that warmer weather meant fewer items of clothing than one wore in the winter, not that his personal attire changed much. His own appearance wasn't what he was concerned with at the moment; rather, it was Masami's that was on his mind as he stared at the girl organizing books on the bookshelf. Everyday this summer, she would show up wearing a hooded jacket zipped all the way up despite the heat outside. That was about the only thing different from her year-round appearance, so it was obvious she was trying to hide something. "Masami, aren't you warm?" he called out from his desk.

"No, I'm fine," she grunted in reply, keeping her back turned towards him. He frowned because he wanted to know exactly why she was insisting on wearing the jacket indoors. It was highly likely that she was trying to hide as much skin as possible to hold him off from going after her, and that thought made Izaya even more curious.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to overheat," he mused as he stood up and headed in her direction.

"You're one to talk, considering you wear all black year-round," she muttered, continuing to ignore him. Izaya ignored her as he quietly snuck up behind her. Within seconds, one hand was over her eyes as the other one began to unzip the jacket. Panicking, Masami snapped her arms to her chest, but she was too slow; Izaya had already unzipped the jacket for the most part.

"Oho~ What's this~?" he asked, amusement in his voice as he turned her around to face him. Masami didn't look at him, her face red as she continued holding herself tightly. Smirking, Izaya slid the jacket off her shoulders to reveal that she was indeed wearing a tank top. "Now why would you try to hide this from me~?" he teased.

"Shut up!" she snapped at him, taking the rest of the jacket off because, at this point, there was no point in keeping it on. Izaya licked his lips at the sight of her exposed skin. Masami glared at him and tossed the jacket in his face as she stomped off. "Pervert!"

"Pervert? Me? Never!" he scoffed, following her. She sat down where the floor sank into the area with the couches and he planted himself right behind her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck. Masami groaned, knowing he would do that. "You should have known it was pointless to try and hide your flesh from me, dear," he whispered in her ear, licking the edge of it and causing her to shudder. He smirked as started placing kisses on her shoulders.

"B-Bastard…" she cursed as she tensed in his arms. Izaya frowned.

"Just give up and relax, Masami. You know that resistance is futile," he said. Masami cursed under her breath but relaxed against him. "Good girl~" he cooed as he let go of her. He then slipped his hands in under her bra from the sides of her tank top when he proceeded to grope her. Masami moaned a little. "You wanted this to happen didn't you~? That's why you wore this tank top, isn't it~?" he purred.

"N-No! It's not!" she said, squirming in his lap. Izaya chuckled and continued fondling her.

"You sure~?" he asked, pulling his hands away from her breasts. Masami whimpered at the loss of contact and gulped a little before suddenly standing up. Izaya blinked a little in confusion.

"Fine, if that's what you want, come and get it you bastard!" she snapped at him, face red as she turned and ran for his bedroom. Izaya smirked as he got up and chased after her. When he got to his bedroom, Masami surprised him by crushing her lips against his. Izaya smirked as he dominated the kiss, pinning her against the wall in the process. He placed a knee between her legs and pinned her hands above her head, earning a glare from the girl.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, Masami-chan~?" he asked with a smirk, licking along her neck and getting a whimper in response. "We both know how much you really want this, but you refuse to say it~" Masami squirmed and whimpered as he whispered in her ear and nibbled on the edge of it. Izaya chuckled, his free hand drawing invisible patterns on her exposed chest. "This isn't about me, Masami. It's about you," he whispered again, placing a kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"Sh-Shut up…" As much as she hated to admit it, he was right; she wanted this but she refused to admit it. She was going to continue refusing to outright say it, just because that's who she was. Instead, she turned her head slightly, kissing him on the lips. Izaya smirked into it, letting her hands go. He placed the hand that had been holding hers on the back of her head, entangling his fingers in her dyed blonde hair as he hungrily kissed her. His free hand made its way up her shirt, resting on her waist for the time being. Masami chose to wrap her arms around his neck as she kissed him back, but they soon had to part for air. Izaya chuckled again.

"You still refuse to say it, don't you?" he asked, smirking at her as his hand joined the other under her shirt. He gave a shrug as both hands trailed up her back to her bra clasp. "No matter, I suppose this will do." Suddenly, Masami pushed his hands away, causing him to frown. Before he could say anything though, she began pushing him towards the bed. "Oh? Is my little Masami turning into a big girl now~?" he teased, sitting down on the bed and caressing her cheek as she straddled him and sat in his lap.

"Fuck you," she spat, glaring at him as she pulled her tank top off. Izaya licked his lips; her breasts, although still in her bra, were right in his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist, placing small kisses all over her skin. Masami let out small moans, reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. Izaya watched with a smirk on his face as she removed it, tossing it aside with her shirt.

"Such a good girl, Masami~" he purred, leaving an arm around her waist as he placed his other hand on her back to pull her closer. Gentle kisses were placed on her breasts before he decided to start sucking on one of them. Masami moaned, pushing him down onto his back. Izaya smirked as he let her do so, letting out a moan himself when she started rubbing her hips against his. While she did this, she captured his lips in a hungry kiss. "Take the rest of your clothes off," Izaya whispered against her lips when he broke the kiss.

"You're not the boss of me," she growled in response, going after his neck. Izaya moaned and growled in frustration at the same time. Masami's stubborn personality was both a turn-on and turn-off at the same time. He so badly wanted her right then and there but she didn't seem like she was going to let that happen anytime soon. He hissed a little when she bit his neck, but he smirked. This was the first hickey she'd given him, it was a damn shame he couldn't preserve it; usually he was the one giving hickeys.

"What's gotten into you, Masami-chan? You're not usually so aggressive~" he said, propping himself up on an elbow and cupping her chin. She simply glared at him before moving down by his hips. Izaya raised an eyebrow as she pulled his underwear off, freeing his erection. He then noticed the girl brace herself a little before she leaned down, taking him in her mouth. His head fell back as he let out a moan, the rest of his thoughts going out the window as she gave him a blow job. As soon as she finished, Izaya couldn't hold himself back anymore. He quickly over powered her and flipped their positions.

"Horny bastard!" she growled at him. Izaya simply smirked at her as he barely touched her between the legs, earning a whimper in response.

"I don't think you have a whole lot of room to talk, my dear~" he said, leaning into her neck and inhaling her scent. Then, without warning, he bit her neck causing her to yelp in pain. "There~ Now we match~" he chuckled darkly, a smirk evident in his voice. "Well, we _almost_ match…" As he said this, his hands trailed down her skin to the waistband of her skirt. Masami squirmed of course but didn't stop him from undoing her waistband. Izaya then slid the skirt and panties off at the same time, tossing them off into the floor do be dealt with later. "_Much_ better," he said with another smirk.

"I hate you so much," Masami growled at him.

"Yes, yes. Tell me something I don't know, love," Izaya replied with a shrug as he positioned himself between her legs. Without another word, he pushed into her with a moan. To her chagrin, Masami also moaned. "Just surrender already~" he said, smirking at her. She glared at him, taking a deep breath before suddenly wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Izaya smirked into the kiss, eagerly returning it as he started pumping her and fondling her breasts.

Masami moaned into the kiss loudly, her moans mixing with his. "B-Bastard…" she panted when the kiss was broken. Izaya ignored her comment, having heard it just as much as everything else she called him, and began trailing kisses down her neck and chest until he got to her breasts. Masami growled, grabbing his face and pulling it towards her. Before Izaya could really react, she crushed her lips against his again. This time, however, she started to wrestle tongues with him.

Oh yes, he liked this very much. It was honestly a damn shame she wasn't always like this. Her stubbornness, however, was what made her his favorite toy. It wasn't too much longer until both of them reached their climaxes, Masami first with Izaya following not too far behind. Masami collapsed on the bed, panting for breath. "Don't you want to go for more, Masami~?" Izaya asked with a smirk. Masami responded with a kick to his gut, knocking him back and causing him to pull out of her in the process.

"Shut up! You got what you wanted for today, you horny bastard!" she snapped at him before she climbed out of the bed and gathered her clothes. Izaya watched her as she stormed off towards the bathroom in a huff.

"Tch, so troublesome…" he muttered, still a little winded. He then smirked. "And yet, she's just so amusing~"


End file.
